Takk and his faithfull pet, Chunk
'Basic information'﻿ ﻿ race: troll occupation: '''mercinery gender: male Age: 25 Affiliation: who ever pays him the most '''Birth place: stranglethorn vale Apearance﻿ Takk can normaly be seen in his brown armor that he found in the depths of azjol'nerub, he dosent take off his helmet much due to the lose of his eye, however for an unknowen reson he started to loes the sight in his other eye aswell, its beleved it was a curse but it is not certain, he carrys a rare artifact that prevents his sight from going completely. he carrys three weapons with him most of the time, a dagger, sword and crossbow. the dagger he found floating in a block of ice, no one knows were it came from but it has the special power to absorb energy, enything from electricity to life energy, several spirits of animals he killed in the past souls are stored in the dagger, Takk can call on them for aid when he needs to. the next weapon is a sword made of pure elementium, the hardest subtance out there, its rumored to have been a weapon used by and elemental lord, however Takk found it buryed in the sands of silithus. the last weapon and Takks favorate, his fel fire crossbow, he found this weapon in the black temple, its not just a normal crossbow though, it can charge its shots with fel fire, shoot flames out of it like a flame thrower and used with some of Takks micro arrows, as he calls them, shoot a burst of firey arrows at enyone unfortunate to be in the way. how ever his most powerfull weapon by far is his pet worm, Chunk. History Takk was born into the city of zul gurub, he dosent tell enyone this enless he trusts them, he lived there entill he was fourteen years old, he had always wanted to see the world and get away from the jungle, but he was not allowed to set foot outside the city, but he left enyway and went to the town of bootybay and got a job as a fisherman, but when he went back to the city they wouldent let him back in, so he went back to bootybay and continued fishing the a goblin who he grew to hate, later when the boats started apeering at the docks he stowed away on one to find himself in orgrimmar Takk lived there happely entill he got in a fight with a very drunk of duty grunt, the grunt used a tow hook from a wagon as a weapon and used it to rip takks eye out, how ever he has alternate ways of "seeing", he started practising with a crossbow, his trainer told him that he was an exeptionaly good shot and that he should join the army, Takk dident join the army but he went to work as a mercinery, takeing up offers on wanted posters here and there. when he herd about the the zandalari uniting the troll tribes and the horde and alliance going to kill them he went back to stranglethorn vale, however he picked up a strange virus of some sort that he thought was a curse, this virus caused him to start to go blind in the other eye, his eye sight got worse entill it was gone in the other eye, he was blind for a few months but in this time developed other means of seeing things, he trained himself to feel the tinyest vibrations in the ground to spot his target, he soon mastered this skill and and was shooting things just as good as befor, he now carrys an artifact that he has chained around his belt, this gives him back his eyesight in his "good eye". Chunk chunk is Takks ever faithfull companion, chunk is not like an ordinery jormunger, being around people for most of his life he has become very inteligent, Takk and chunk treat each over more like brothers than master and pet, chunk follows Takk were ever he goes. Takk found chunk when he strayed to far from his cave, chunk got picked up by a hungry protodrake but Takk was being paid to bring someone protodrake scales, chunk wouldent stop following Takk ever since. chunk tends to think for him self and acts when he sees fit but will respond to comands from Takk and others that he trusts. chunk hasent had to compeet with other jormunger in northrend so he is generaly very calm, unlike the agressive jormungers in northrend, oddly chunk prefers fruit to meat, he is still growing and eats alot of food, he can often be found at the wayfarers rest inn eating the crates of fruit.﻿ Category:Characters Category:Hunter Category:Troll